


Saving Me

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Follow my voice. Find me.” He murmured softly as he ran, pushing his body beyond its limits as he tried to think of a way to get off the mountain he was currently on if Conner didn't hear him. If he could get somewhere that had a phone, that had reception, then he could call for help.  But right now Conner was his only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: “Savin’ Me” - Nickelback

The stone bit into his back as he leaned against it, exhausted. It was almost time, he just hoped his aid would be able to hear him. Shadowed blue eyes looked between the bars that kept him trapped in here to the moon. The only scource of light in the cell he was thrown into. 

"Conner....Please.....I need your help...." The words were nothing more than a whisper, but he hoped it was enough because it was all he could give. Conner had once said that he could hear Tim sighing in his sleep in the Mansion from his bedroom in Smallville. He hoped that Superboy wasn't bluffing just to impress him. "Follow my voice....Find me....help me.....Save me, please..." His eyes were now locked towards the door, the footsteps making their way doen the hallway towards him. The door unlocked and one of the guards stood before him and his only way out. 

"The Master demands your presence, Timothy." Tim's eyes narrowed as he waited for a moment, just long enough for confusion to lower the guard's defenses. The he shot out, knocking out the guard before he could blink and ran out of the room and down the hallway. 

"Follow my voice. Find me." He murmured softly as he ran, pushing his body beyond its limits as he tried to think of a way to get off the mountain he was currently on if Conner _didn't_  hear him. If he could get somewhere that had a phone, that had reception, then he could call for help.  But right now Conner was his only hope.  

"Find me. Hear me. Save me, Kon."  He ran, brushing off the darkness that pulled on him with every step. Hoping and praying that Conner would hear him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Please, I need to see him.”

“No. He needs rest, Conner. And the morphine has guaranteed that he will be out for a few hours-“

“I don’t care!” Conner didn’t care that he had just interrupted Batman or Bruce Wayne as he was now. He needed to see Tim. To see that he was still alive, still breathing, that his heart was still beating. It didn’t matter that he could hear it through the door and over the other noises of the hospital. He needed to **_see_ ** it.  Bruce glared at him, and Conner knew that glare all too well, even if this was the first time he had seen it without the cowl. The door to Tim’s room opened just as Bruce was about to speak and Dick appeared, closing it behind him.

“Oh, you’re finally here.” Dick’s expression didn’t reassure him in the slightest.

“You have to let me see him.” He pleaded, looking at Nightwing, hoping to sway him more than he was swaying Batman at the moment. Bruce crosses his arms over his chest.

“I don’t have to let you do anything, Conner.”

“Bruce….” Dick rested a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. It was odd seeing them outside of costume, using civilian names. But that didn’t deter him. “Conner is his boyfriend. He has a right to see him. And Tim is asking for him.” Conner’s eyes widened with both hope and fear.

“He’s awake?” Conner didn’t miss the way Bruce’s expression hardened, but that didn’t matter. He was getting in that room, even if he had to break the door down. Dick nodded and moved out of the way so that Conner had a mostly clear but still Bruce blocked path. Conner looked up at Bruce, looking him in the eye. “You can’t keep me out here. I’ll get into that room one way or another.” There was a long moment of silence before Bruce moved so that Conner could enter the room.  Kon was moving before he consciously thought about it, opening the door and freezing at the sight that greeted him.

The only sounds in the room were the beeping of the heart monitor, and the soft hiss of air from the machine that was currently helping Tim breathe. It seemed like every inch of his body was either casted or wrapped, blood still seeing through in some spots.

He could barely breathe as he shut the door softly, not wanting to break the silence further. He looked so fragile, so broken. His worst nightmare was playing in front of his eyes. And the worst part was that Conner knew he was awake. That he couldn’t wake up.

He stepped up to the bed, afraid to even take his boyfriends hand. Afraid to touch him at all in fear that he would break Tim further.

“hhnr?”  Conner was positive that the only reason why he heard Tim speak was because his super hearing was so in tune to Tim that his ears were ringing. AS if it was trying to make up for what they hadn't heard before. Tim's eyes were still closed and his lips had barely moved, but Kon would have heard the slightest breath of a whisper from miles away.

Only when it mattered, he hadn't. That thought hurt more that he thought possible. 

“I’m here, Tim…” It took a good solid minute to convince his hand to lay gently over Tim’s and even then the contact felt like it was too rough. “I’m right here….”

“……as skig frrr ou..” It was so hard to keep the tears from blurring his vision. So hard to make his voice work when all he wanted to do was take Tim’s place. He should be the one hooked up to all the machines and lying on deaths door. Not Tim. His eyes closed, liquid burning trails down his cheeks.

He would never forget the scream that woke him, the sound of that scream being abruptly shut off. He had heard Tim from halfway across the world, but he had gotten there too late. If he had been paying attention, if Bruce had let him know that Tim was missing, if _Conner_  had _realized_  that Tim was missing, this never would have happened in the first place. 

“I know. I’m sorry it took me so long. But I’m here now, and I’m not leaving you. I’m never leaving you again.  You’re going to be ok.” He could barely talk as it felt like a hot pick had been shoved down his throat, but he forced the words out, knowing that Tim needed to hear them. Knowing that he himself needed to say them.

“ ah nhh…” The hand beneath his twitched and Conner’s hand lifted as he watched Tim slowly try to turn his hand over, but it wasn’t quite working.

“Tim, its ok, I’m right here….” He whispered, taking Tim’s hand again, lacing their fingers together. It was odd from this angle, but he refused to move Tim’s arm even if his x-ray vision showed him that there was nothing wrong with it. one of the few places on Tim's body that wasn't broken.  “I’m right here….” The corners of Tim’s lips twitched and the silence returned as the hand in his slowly fell limp as Tim drifted off to sleep again. Once he knew Tim was asleep, he allowed the sob that had been burning his throat to escape, the tears falling faster now as he laid his head against the bed right beside Tim’s hand.

Tim was going to be ok. He had to believe that. He didn’t care what Batman or Nightwing or the Doctors said. Tim was going to be ok.

Tim _had_ to be ok.  There was simply no other option.

Kon eventually drifted off to sleep, his hand clutching Tim’s, the soft beeping and hissing echoing in his head even as the room faded to darkness. 


End file.
